The Unwanted
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Three girls are abused every day in different ways. One verbal, one sexual, and one physical. Bad summary, good story. Also, I had no idea what category to use


**Author's Note/Claim-thing: **I own the characters, storyline, everything in this.

**Title: **The Unwanted

**Summary: **Three girls are abused every day in different ways. One verbal, one sexual, and one physical.

**Chapter 1**

Everyone is abused in some way at least once in their lives. Be it verbal, physical, emotional or sexual, it happens. Three girls by the names of Riley, Arianna, and Meana, wished more than anything that it was only once.

If there was one thing these three knew for sure, it was that everyone has a secret. Even everyday people living everyday lives have something to hide. And those girls went to great lengths to keep their secrets hidden.

Riley's parents were alcoholic and said things no person should ever say to a family member. Arianna was sexually harrassed and abused on a daily basis by her uncle. And Meana was beaten by every man in her house until she was bloody and bruised on the floor. Sometimes, there were reasons behind these horrid actions. Riley's parents being in a drunken rage, Arianna's uncle having unsatisfiable needs, Meana doing something to upset someone. Not very good reasons, but still reasons. But most of the time, they had no reason at all. No child of any age deserved what these three girls went though.

Can you possibly imagine what it's like to live your life hiding a secret like that every day? To go home and wish you were anywhere but there? Home is supposed to be the place you constantly long to be, not long to be away from.

Pushing back tears that threatened to fall, Riley pushed this morning's mishap from her mind and climbed the steps to her school. Most people wouldn't really call it a mishap, but that's how she liked to see it. Especially since most days were a lot worse than that morning had been.

"_What are you doing?" Riley had cried, dodging the inanimate objects that were being thrown at her._

"_You little bitch! I gave you life, and you don't appreciate any of it!" her mom had screamed. She picked up the closest object- be it a book, box or chair- and threw it at her daughter. Riley skillfully dodged each piece, having learned how to over the years_. Of course, that upset her parents further. They saw it as an act of rebellion and attitude, thinking that Riley thought she was too good for the objects to actually hit her. Riley was simply trying to keep the bumps and bruises to a minimum.

_Then her father walked in, adding to the chaos. "You fucking slut! We let you continue to live in our house and eat our food, and when we ask for help all you do is bitch!" _He was referring to the night before, when Riley's mother had asked her to find something for her, and Riley said that she had to finish her homework. She should have helped, knowing that it would piss off her parents. But she really needed to finish this homework. It counted as most of her grade.

The object-throwing had been a completely new addition. Her parents usually only yelled at her, saying much worse than they had that morning. It was never physical. They'd never so much as hugged her.

Over the years, Riley had taught herself how to control her tears. She had constantly forced herself not to cry. It wouldn't do her any good. But now that she was all bruised and scratched, she couldn't stop it. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she walked to her locker.

Arianna pulled her jacket tighter around herself, if possible. It was already zipped up all the way with the hood up, there wasn't much else to do with it. Like Riley, she was trying to push unwanted memories from her mind. Hers were from the previous night.

"_Please. . . Not tonight. . ." she had whined quietly. It was almost midnight on a schoolnight, and she was in that place between consciousness and sleep when her uncle walked in. She was dead tired._

"_Shut up." he had replied, moving closer. Arianna sat up, inching to the corner of her bed by the window, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Though she had gotten used to what was coming, as it was a common occurance, it still terrified her, and she did everything she could to avoid it._

_Her uncle less-than-gently pulled her arms away from her knees and pushed her knees down so her legs were stretched out. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her away from the corner so he could lay her down._

"_No. . ." Arianna whispered again. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to cross her legs. Unfortunately, her uncle was laying on them. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Arianna stifled a scared sigh, knowing there was nothing she could do. Her uncle trailed kisses from her forehead to her neck, thankfully avoiding her lips but still getting her cheeks and nose. The tears that used to fall by now hadn't even been considered. Arianna knew better than to cry. That just made it worse. Her uncle used one hand to pin her wrists and slid the other hand up the bottom of her shirt, resting on her hip._

Arianna shook her head, refusing to remember the rest. She made her way to her locker, offering Riley a pained smile. Her locker was two lockers away from Riley's.

Meana wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, wishing the tears would stop. She was the most sensitive of the three. No matter how often it happened, she still cried. But just like the other two, events of the previous night clouded her thoughts.

"_Can't you do anything right?" her older brother had screamed. Meana had been washing dishes and accidentally dropped a glass mug on the floor while washing it, causing it to shatter. She sucked in a horrified breath as it hit the floor, stifling the urge to tightly close her eyes and run. Her brothers walked in, furious. It had been the younger's favorite mug._

"_I-I'm sorry-" Meana stuttered, being cut off by the eldest brother's palm striking her cheek. Her own hand automatically flew up to touch the new wound. Not like it had been the first time._

"_What's all the noise about?" her father's deep voice asked as he walked into the kitchen. The younger of the brothers pointed to the pieces of glass on the floor._

"_She broke my favorite mug."_

_Meana let out the breath she was holding and gulped. Her father slowly walked towards her, careful not to step on the glass. He forcefully slapped the wound that Meana's brother had just made, causing it to hurt ten times more. Meana tried unsuccessfully to fight the tears. Her father backed away, looking at the eldest brother. Said brother walked forward and grabbed Meana's arm, harshly pulling her away from the sink. She could have sworn that she heard her elbow snap. She was then thrown against the wall, and when she fell to the ground, she was roughly picked up just to be pushed back down. This continued for a few minutes until she could hardly walk. Her father told her brothers to go to their rooms, and then told Meana to clean up the kitchen - including the blood that was now on the floor from her wounds._

Meana continued to wipe the tears from her eyes, trying to stop crying as she limped through the hall. She met Riley and Arianna at the lockers, since hers was right next to Arianna's.

The three of them shared glances and hurt smiles, each knowing the others' dirty little secrets of unfair pain. They all closed their lockers and made their way to class as the first bell rang.


End file.
